User blog:Dana412/Grotto Boss Guide (Spoilers)
So yesterday I finally meeted the Grotto Greygnarl, and defeated him. ''' Then I decided to make a Grotto Boss Guide, but this maybe contains spoilers... So watch out. '''Grotto Boss #1: Equinox When we complete Quest 15, we get our first Treasure Map, Granite Tunnel of Woe lvl1. In that Map, the final boss is Equinox, our first Grotto Boss. Equinox is about 1800HP, and it's able to cast Lightning Storm, Weakening Wave, Wave of Panic, Eerie Light and Dark Breath. Also, he's able to sometimes attack twice per turn. He can drop: Dragontail Whip, with a 10% chance, Dragon Scale, with a 10% chance, and Vesta gauntlets, part of the legendary set, with a ridiculous 2%. He gives 1000 Experience points and 2000 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #2: Nemean Our second Grotto Boss. Nemean has lion-like attributes, and is weak to darkness, so if you've got a Sage with Kazam or Kazammle, or you've got Funereal Fource, you will damage him more than with typical attacks. Nemean is about 2800HP, and sometimes attacks twice per turn. He is able to cast Disruptive Wave, Claw Slash (is a bit stronger than a normal attack), Inferno Breath and critical hits, so keep watching your team's HP. He can drop: White Tights with a 10% chance, Fire claws with a 10% chance and Invincible Trousers, another from the Legendary set, with a 2% again. He gives 15000 Experience points and 967 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #3: Shogum Third Grotto Boss. He's a red, tall slime with two long blades, and yes, he can block attacks. Another one weak to darkness. Shogum is about 3600HP, and can attack twice per turn, but not every turn. He is able to cast basic attack, Killer Combo (a bit stronger than a normal attack), Kaboom, Disruptive Wave, critical hits, and can call for a King Cureslime, who can heal him 999HP points with Fullheal/Omniheal (it sometimes fails) He drops: Miracle Sword, with a 10% chance, Platinum Headgear, with a 10% chance (you can steal if you want), and Apprentice's Gloves (is not part of the Legendary set, but is his rare drop), with another 2% chance. Gives 19000 exp. points and 1110 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #4: Trauminator Fourth Grotto Boss. Is most likely a robot tank, with two massive blades and some arrows. He's weak to Blast, so cast Gale Fource for defeating him easily. He's about 4000HP, and attacks twice per turn. He's able to cast normal attacks, Violent Slash (stronger than a normal one), Rain of Pain (something likely), Laser Beam and Gigaslash (these two attacks are the most dangerous). He drops: Pro's Axe, with a 5% chance, Handrills, which you can steal from him, and Hero's Boots (from the Legendary set), with another 2% chance. Gives 25500 exp. points and 1252 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #5: Elusid Fifth Grotto Boss. He's like our loved Dreadmaster, but with stronger spells. Ironically, is from the Dragon Family. He's weak to Earth, so Funereal Fource is our friend again. He's about 4300HP, and attacks twice per turn. He's able to cast Kaboom, Kafrizz, Kacrack, and Psyche Up. If you use Magic Mirror, you surely win. He drops: Supernatural Specs, with a 5% chance, Star's Suit, who can be stolen, and Sensible sandals (best footwear for your spell-casters), with a 2% chance. Gives 25500 exp. points and 1395 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #6: Sir Sanguinus Does anyone remember Wight Knight? Because he's a lot look-a-likely with him. He seems to be weak to fire, light and blast, because Kafrizz damages him like 400 points. Life, Fire and Gale Fources are our mates. He's about 5200HP, and attacks twice per turn. He's able to cast Multithrust, Kacrack, Disruptive Wave (I missed it so -_-), Magic Barrier and dangerous criticals. Get the 'Secrets of the Shield' scroll and put it on your healer's bag for protection. He drops: Sacred Armour with a 5% chance, Crimson Boots, who can be stolen, and Brain Drainer, with a 2% chance. Gives 40000 exp. points and 1537 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #7: Atlas Well, well... Unless you've got a high defence, this guy will be pretty hard. I recently discovered that he's weak to darkness, so Funereal Fource is your best friend here. Atlas has got 6500HP, and attacks twice per turn. He can cast only the classical attack, Crackerwhack, and a powerfull critical hit who it's over 400HP, so get a Priest or a Sage. He drops: Giant's Hammer with a 5% chance, Tough Guy Tattoo who can be only stolen, and a pretty cool Tropotoga... With a 2% chance. Gives 50000 exp. points and 1680 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #8: Hammibal First time I saw him, inmediatly reminded me of Goreham-Hogg. Hammibal is weak to ice, so use Frost Fource for an easy kick-out. Hammibal is about 6000HP, and attacks twice per turn. He uses normal attack, Psyche Up, Raging Roar, who maded me lose an entire turn, and a strange Swing Chain. I say it is strange because it can confuse people. He drops: Warrior's Armour, with a 5% chance, Aggresence, who can be stolen, and Hallowed Helm, with a 2% chance. Gives 60000 exp. points and 1822 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #9: Fowleye Hootingham-Gore, is this your bro? No? I was just joking... Fowleye is pretty weak to fire, so Kafrizz and Fire Fource will work pretty well against him. Fowleye is about 5200HP, and attacks twice per turn. He's a spell-fanatic. Kaswoosh and Kazam always goe haywire. Also, he uses Bounce, Disruptive Wave, Divine Intervention and Lullub-Eye. Magic Mirror + Forbereance is a good strategy, unless he takes the M. Mirror of with Disruptive Wave. He drops: Minerva's Mitre with a 5% chance, Sage's Elixir who can be stolen, and his rare drop is a pretty Spring Breeze Hat, with another 2%. He gives 65000 exp. points and 1965 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #10: Excalipurr My God... I can't believe Goresby-Purrvis has got a mate... Excalipurr, like Hammibal, is weak to ice, so again, Frost Fource will help you. Excalipurr is about 6600HP, and attacks twice per turn. He always uses his sword. He uses classical attacks, Quick Upward Slash, who can make a teammate miss a turn, Disruptive Wave, Multislash, Feel The Burn, and his own Hatchet Man/Thunder Thrust. Excalipurr has got cool drops: Tactical Vest with a 5%, Fencing Jacket who can be stolen, and the miracolously Victorious Armour, with a 2%. He gives 70000 exp. points and 2107 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #11: Tyrannosaurus Wrecks Well, well, well... The Supreme Sage stills being a baddie, if you have unlocked the Sage vocation. Wrecks is weak to Wind and Light, so Gale Fource and Life Fource will give you extrapowers. Wrecks is about 5700HP, and attacks two/three times per turn. He casts the classical attack, a powerful critical I was able to block, Kaboom, Kazam (this two spells always go haywire), Kazammle, Disruptive Wave, Psyche Up and Meditation (heals ONLY 500HP) Wrecks's drops are cool, but not cooler than Excalipurr's: Gold Bar for 5% chance, Narspicious for stealing, and Angel's Robe for rare 2% drop. He gives 75000 exp. points and 2250 Gold Coins. Grotto Boss #12: Greygnarl Where to start? This guy is like a Legacy Boss! Is too hard but I just defeated him! This oh-so-strong-and-cool Grotto Greygnarl is weak to ice and darkness, so Frost Fource and Funereal Fource are your mates here. He's got the highest Grotto Boss HP, with 7400HP points. He always attacks three times per turn. He casts our beloved classical attack, an Apocalyptic Lightning, Blinding Flash, the classical Disruptive Wave, a powerful Magic Burst, with an ability to restore all his MP, and finally a Raging Roar who makes your party miss a turn. Greygnarl has got awesome drops, better than Excalipurr maybe: instead our beloved Treasure Map, always drops an Yggdrasil Leaf. His 10% drop is Orichalcum, and his 5% drop is... Dragonlord's Map. Interesting... Gives 80000 exp. points and 2392 Gold Coins. PS: His Magic Burst makes Fowleye's and Wrecks's spells look like simply Frizzes, and his Raging Roar makes Hammibal's one look like a burp... So this is my definitive Grotto Boss guide. Soon I will make my own DQ9 walkthrough. Hope you like it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts